Mandy
by Jillyalwaysknows
Summary: She was the best friend; always there to help, but what happens when she falls for the guy who already has a girl? Joe FanFic.
1. Chapter 1: Butterflies

"AMANDA JANE GRACE LARUE!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" I shouted, and jerked up from my bed.

I turned my head to see Nick and Amie hysterical laughing.

"Guys, that wasn't funny! You freaked me out!"

Nicholas and Amelia have been my best friends since forever. Amelia, of Amie as most people call her, and I met in 3rd grade, and Nicholas, or Nick, or in my case Nicky, and I met at church, when I was 12, and became best friends instantly.

Every once and a while they decide to sneak into my house early in the morning and scream my full name into my ear, causing me to freak and out fall out of bed. Today, was one of those days.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas, Amelia Antionette Jamieson, if you know what's good for you, you will start running…now."

They sprinted out of my room and down my spiral staircase. Considering it's about 8 am and I'm half asleep, I fell half way down the stairs and landed on my butt, causing Nick and Amie to erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, that was pretty funny." I said, laughing with them.

We walked over to the kitchen, and I grabbed a box of cocoa pebbles, my absolute favorite, while Nick and Amie both helped themselves to breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well, aside from getting you awake, I'm not sure." Amie said.

"How about…"

"Pranking Joe?" Nick finished for me.

"You read my mind." I smirked.

"Ready?"

"one…two…three!"

Amie dumped the bucket of ice cold water on Joe's head and he shot up.

"WHAT THE?! AHHHHH!" he screamed as Nick and I sprayed silly string all over him.

"NICHOLAS! AMANDA! AMELIA!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" We said at the same time.

"You better run…all of you."

At this point I was out the room and down the steps with Nick and Amie following me, and Joe on our tail.

Once we were out the door, we each went separate ways. Nick running straight into my house, Amie turning right down the street, and me going left.

I slowed down, knowing Joe wouldn't follow me, but much to my dismay, I got topped down by a 140 pound freak.

"Gotchya." He whispered in my ear.

Ten thousand butterflies erupted in my stomach; and before I could make sence of this feeling, I heard the most annoying peppy voice speak.

"Joey, what are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Isabella

Joe jumped off of me, extended his hand to help me up, and then started explaining

Joe jumped off of me, extended his hand to help me up, and then started explaining.

"Bella, hey, um, we were just playing tag and we…tripped?"

"Oh, okay babe." She walked over to Joe and kissed him, which sent anger flowing through my body.

**WOAH! Okay, why am I mad? I have no reason to be mad. I mean, I don't like Joe **_**that **_**way.**

"Hey Amanda." Bella smirked.

"It's Mandy, Isabella."

"Whatever, Loser."

I rolled my eyes and walked down the street, towards my house.

So lets recap; Isabella Adams, or as most people call her, Bella, is Joe's annoying and bitch girlfriend. She's the typical Barbie, fake blonde hair, fake boobs, caked on makeup. Honestly, none of us know what Joe sees in her. But hey, that's between them. Bella hate Amie and I with a passion, and we return the hatred.

As I walked into my house, I found Nick watching television in the living room.

"Hey, did Joe get you?" He asked, averting his eyes from the television to me.

"Yeah, but Bella came, so I left."

"Do I hear jealousy?" Nick smirked.

"What? No!"

"You like him."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Your in love with Amie."

"Yes…Wait! HEY!"

"What? It's true." I said innocently.

"Too bad she doesn't like me." He frowned.

"Yes she does. Are you blind? She flirts with you like crazy! It's so obvious Nick."

"Well, what should I do?"

"Ask her on a date, then after two or three dates, ask her to be your girlfriend."

"How are you so good at this?"

"Mandy always knows." I smirked.

"Haha. I think it's funny how Joe dated Mandy Van Duyne, and we're all friends with you too. Maybe he should date you."

"Not gunna happen buddy." I stated as I walked him to the door.

"Yeah, it will. Just wait."

"Mkay, bye Nicky." I said as I closed the door. Moments later the doorbell rang.

"Nick, me and Joe will never…" I started, but immediately stopped when I realized I wasn't talking to Nick


	3. Chapter 3: Interuptions

"Will never what

"Will never what?" Joe asked, confused.

"Never, um…switch clothes for a day? Yeah! Um…yeah. Nick had this crazy idea that we should do that, but I told him no."

"oh, well obviously. I mean, your butts too big to fit into my jeans."

"HEY! Most guys like my ass thank you very much."

"Never said I didn't like it." He smirked and walked into the living room.

**Again with those damn butterflies. Is there an off switch anywhere in my abdomen?**

"So…why'd you leave when Bella came?" Joe asked curiously.

"Joe, if you can't tell, Bella hates me. And I didn't really want to be there to see you guys suck each others faces off."

"Bella doesn't hate you, she just…doesn't like you very much."

"Which means she hates me."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Cause Bella hates you, and she doesn't even know you; and you're pretty awesome."

"Thanks Joe, that means a lot." I smiled.

He came over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Your welcome." He whispered in my ear, while giving me a kiss on my forehead.

We locked eyes and my hear beat increased.

_The 7 things I hate about you,_

_Your vain, your games, your insecure…_

I jumped when I heard my phone go off. Joe and I broke apart and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AMAZING GRACE LARUE!" Amie exclaimed.

"Nick asked you on a date; didn't he?" Joe gave me a confused look, and I mouthed 'I'll explain later.' He simply nodded, and I got back to the conversation.

"Yes, thanks to you! Now, we just gotta get you and Joe together and things will be perfect."

"No thanks Ames, like I told Nick, it's not gunna happen."

"Believe me babe, it'll happen."

"He's taken, so it can't happen."

"You so like him." I could hear her smiling through the phone.

"No I don't. I don't."

"You so wanna have his babies."

"AMELIA! I can't have this conversation right now."

"Oh god, he's there, isn't he?"

"You got that right bub."

"Kay well, call me when you guys are don't swapping saliva!"

"AMELIA!"

"Toddles." She giggled, and hung up.

After explaining the whole "Nimelia" relationship to Joe, we sat on the island in my kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and started playing 20 questions.

"Favorite baseball player?" Joe asked.

"David Wright. Favorite movie?"

"Four Feathers. Current Crush?"

I choked on my popcorn, and when I calmed down I felt myself blush. But before I had a chance to answer Joe's phone went off.

"Crap. I forgot I'm going out to dinner with Bella tonight." He looked at me apologetically.

"Right. Well, you better get going."

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"It's okay Joe, we can finish the game another time." I forced myself to smile.

"Okay, bye Mandy." He hugged me, and those stupid butterflies came back.

"Bye Joe." I said, as I closed the door, and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Love in the stars

"Yo manderz

"Yo manderz." Joe said while walking into my room.

"Hey."

"Mandyyyyy; my best friend in the whole wide worldddd!" Nick sang, while walking into my room as well.

"Things go well with Amie I suppose?"

"They went better than well." He smiled.

"I'll probably hear all about it later."

I grabbed my guitar off the stand that was in the corner of my room and sat on my bed.

"I'm gunna head out; Amie wants to go to pinkberry." Nick said.

"Adios amigo."

Silence filled the room, leaving Joe and I sitting there. I started strumming the cords to "Hello Beautiful" when Joe spoke up.

"You still play?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't in a while."

"Word."

We stopped talking, and all you could hear was the sound of my fingers strumming the guitar.

"So…"

_Awkward. _

"Wanna go for a walk?"

333333333333333333333333

We ended up at the park two streets down that had this huge hill that I would come to and clear my mind. Joe and I laid on the grass, looking at the stars.

"Do you ever this about how small we are compared to the galaxy? I mean the closest star is 4.1 billion light years away; were so small compared to that." Joe asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. Like, there are over 6 billion people on this planet, and it seems like a lot, but compared to our universe, it's so small. It scares me sometimes, to know how small we are compared to everything around us."

"Yeah. Do you ever think about the future?"

"All the time." I said, curious as to why he was asking so many questions.

"What do you want to happen?"

"Hmmm… well, I guess get a job I love, get married, have a family."

"Same for me, except I have the job I love." He chuckled.

"You're lucky, you know that? I still don't know what I want to do with my life."

He propped himself up onto his elbow and faced me.

"You know, I can't talk to Bella about these things, she doesn't really get it. It's nice to be able to do this with you; my best friend." He smiled.

I put on that fake smile that I seem to have perfected.

"Yep, best friends."

333333333333333333333

"BEST FRIENDS?! Is he stupid?!" Amie screamed in disbelief.

We were at her house, sitting on her circular bed, as I was recapping her on the precious nights events. I had come to terms with Amie and Nick; I did have feelings for Joe, and I mean way more than friend feelings.

"I know! I mean, he even said he cant talk to Bella about those things, so what do they talk about? There's most to a relationship than playing tossel hockey." I scoffed.

"What does he even see in that slut anyways? She's so fake and annoying."

"UGH! I don't know. But I guess she makes him happy. And if he's happy, then… then I'm happy." I decided.

"You know that's the first sign of love."

"Excuse me?"

"Admitting that if the person you have feelings for is happy even if your miserable, you're just happy that their happy. It's the first sign that you're in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him Amie."

But I knew I wasn't convincing her; or myself.

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I'm going to try to start updating more frequently! More in a couple of minutes :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Late night conversations

It was around midnight, about a week after the "best friend" incident

It was around midnight, about a week after the "best friend" incident. With Joe, when I got a call, awaking me from my peaceful sleep.

"Hello"

"Mandy?" Joe's voice cracked.

"Joe? What's wrong?" I shot up, like I had been awake for hours. I could tell him something was bothering him.

"Are you busy? I need someone to talk to."

"No. No, I'm not. Um, do you want to come over?"

"I'm on my way."

3333333333333333333

Joe and I were sitting on my bed, in awkward silence. He looked like he had been run over by a truck. His eyes were red, his hair was scruffy and messy, and his clothes were wrinkled. Yet, he still looked…gorgeous.

"I found her in bed with another guy."

"wait, Bella?"

"Yeah…she cheated on me."

His voice was quiet, hardly a whisper. I could tell he was hurt, and I wanted to kill Bella for doing this to him.

"Oh, Joe."

I reached out and gave him a hug, embracing him in my arms. I wanted to stay like this forever, but soon pulled away so he could finish explaining.

"I just thought she was the one, I can't believe she would do this to me. I don't think I'll ever find the girl of my dreams."

"Joe, life is going to be hard, there's a lot of drama, and a lot of heartbreak. But over time, the pain eventually fades, and soon you will find someone better to fill that spot in your heart. You're going to find to find your dream girl, Joe. Just don't give up."

He looked up at me, and for the first time all night, let out a real smile.

"Thanks Mandy; you're really something."

33333333333333333333

Joe eventually went home, feeling better than before. The next morning, I was bored and decided to go online when an IM popped up.

**Nickj3000:** I heard about your little night session with my brother ;)

**Mandyxbaby:** shut up nicky. He was having a bad day so I was trying to cheer him up.

**Nickj3000:** mhm. So when are you going to tell him you love him?

**Mandyxbaby:** I. DO. NOT. LOVE. HIM.

**Nickj3000:** come on mandy, admit it. You love Joe.

**Mandyxbaby:** don't you have to go suck amelia's face off?

**Nickj3000:** touché.

**Nickj3000:** but seriously, I know you really like my brother. I am your best friend after all. When are you gunna tell him?

**Mandyxbaby:** probably never; considering he doesn't have any feelings for me.

**Nickj3000:** you may be surprised.

Nickj3000 has signed off.

I stared at the computer screen for ten minutes, trying to figure out what Nick was trying to tell me. Maybe Joe has more feelings for me than I thought? Doubt it.


End file.
